


Cat bites

by _xxFurryGirlxx_ (IssaMeSamio)



Category: Furry (Fandom), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Furry, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaMeSamio/pseuds/_xxFurryGirlxx_
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and lyk im supper happy bout it!! I thinks jts adorable :33





	Cat bites

_Lmao so riche was lyk turnd to a cat n shit but like eddison wsd a fookin furri i guess, so lik richward meowed his fuckong way over to the cute ass of medi cine and kind a lyk said "Hewwo UwU Daddy ily; And edddie was all like "O thassa nice ass pussy :3" nd smiled at that cute ass pussy. Rich was attacked and oifffneded and attcked and hurt by the degrading remarks "!!! Nasty ass medicine with his cute ass dicl." XDDD so like then they did the fuck._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo im nnnn and this is my it 2017 fanficton!
> 
> I recently became a memeber of the furry fandom! :33
> 
> And if u wanna see more lets make a fictions togrther!
> 
> This isn't a joke btw xD


End file.
